Promises Are Meant To Be Broken
by Naruxchanxlovesxsasu
Summary: what shall happen when naruto leaves konoha to suna at a young age? why does the akatsuki want to train him? what will happen to him and sasuke? this is a SASUNARU story. warning:shonen ai in later chapters, ooc-ness and horrible writng. my first story.
1. Say Goodbye

Me-well here it is folks, my first ever story thats on fanfic!

Naru-Congrats! :

me-thanks naur-chan (squee)

Koisuke-Hi peoples!

Sasuke-Who are you?

Kyusuke-hes my twin brother! :

Koisuke-we are laineys OC characters :

Me- meet Koisuke and Kyusuke, the twins that took me 3 hours and 2 AMPs to make. :

Naru-Hiii! :

Koi & Kyu-hiiiiii! :D

me- looks like everyine is getting along.

Naru-Lainey-chan, are they going to be in the story?

Me-Yeppers, but not in this chapter, or the next, maybe the one after, but i don't know. this has been drawn out long enough, and nobody actually reads them anyway, So onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:

Naruto: So who owns Naruto?

Me:grumbles Grumbles Kishimoto-sama and not me…(cough cough Sasuke cough cough)

Naruto:What was that!?

Me:oh nothingg nothing. ONTO THE STORY!!

oh and by the way, i don't own the song "Say Goodbye", chris brown does. oh and WARNING-OCC-NESS AND BAD WRITING AHEAD!

* * *

Kakashi-18

Naruto-10

Sasuke-11

Itachi-14

Gaara-10

Temari-12

Kankuro-11

'thoughts'

"speak"

**actions**

* * *

"Do you promise that we will be friends forever and always 'Suke?"

Asked a very nervous blond haired, azure eyed 10 year old named Naruto Uzamaki. Sasuke Uchiha, knowing that something had to have been wrong with the blond to question their friendship, turned to the younger child and said,

"Of course Naru-chan.Why wouldn't we be?"

Naruto looked down, long bangs casting a shadow over his sparkling eyes.

"Do you promise that…even when I leave? And don't make promises you can't keep."

Naruto asked so quietly that if Sasuke hadn't strained to hear what his best friend said, he probably wouldn't have heard it at all.

"What do you mean leave? Where are you going? Why…would you…uhg…"

Said Uchiha yelled at Naruto but trailed off at the end with an aggravated grunt.

With tears threatening to fall from his crystal eyes, Naruto looked into the burning obsidian that was Sasuke's with sadness.

"Kakashi-nii-san is making me move to Sunagakure. He says I'll be back soon, but I don't wanna leave Sasuke-chan. You're my best friend Sasuke. But I guess Nii-san knows best hehe…heh."

Naruto said, trying (and failing) to laugh.

"No! You can't leave! You're my best friend too Naruto!"

Sasuke yelled out in a very in Uchiha like manner and latched himself to the smaller child. This action caught Naruto off guard, causing them both to fall to the ground in a crying, hugging mess.

After a while, with out them caring, they fell asleep.

Sasuke had fallen asleep against a large Sakura tree while Naruto, being the smaller of the 2, had fallen asleep on Sasuke's lap in a hugging position.

Naru's head was in the crook of Sasuke's neck and shoulder and was snoring lightly.

That's how Uchiha Itachi found them while searching for his younger brother.

Itachi gave a faint smile at the adorable scene before him before starting over to the 2.

Sasuke, being the light sleeper he is, woke up before his brother was 3 ft from them.

"Hi Nii-san."

He whispered, not wanting to wake up his blond best friend.

"Hn. Sasuke, lets take Naruto-kun home now."

Itachi walked over to the boys and picked Naruto up, who in return just stirred in his arms.

"Okay 'Tachi-Nii-san!"

Sasuke said to him excitedly.

The two brothers walked in silence until they got to the Uzamaki/Hatake household.

Itachi knocked on the door harshly and heard a rustling coming from the other side of the door. Kakashi opened the door and smiled through his mask while Itachi glared at him.

"Hatake-san, I found Naruto and my little brother in the park again. You really should try to keep a closer eye on Naruto-kun."

He spoke to Kakashi with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

'Itachi-Nii-san sure has been acting weird lately, I wonder if it has to do with the fight he had with father the other day.'

Thought young Sasuke as he watched the interaction between a familiar silver haired jounin and his older brother.

"Nii-san carried him all the way home!"

Sasuke said proudly, as if it was him that had carried the oddly light blonde for 2 miles across Konoha.

"Yes I see that Sasuke-kun, and thank you Itachi-san for carrying my little brother home."

With that said, Kakashi took Naruto gently from Itachi's arms and motioned for the Uchiha brothers to come inside.

"Itachi-san, please come in for some tea. I have some things I need to discuss with you. Sasuke-kun, you come too. You must be tired."

Kakashi asked politely. The Uchiha brothers walked into the house and took their sandals off by the door, leaving them on the mat. Once inside, Kakashi took the younger of the 2 's hand, gently pulling him towards Naruto's room.

"Sasuke-kun, try and get some sleep."

Kakashi whispered to the wide-eyed Uchiha child after he placed Naruto onto the bed and putting him under the blanket motioning to Sasuke to get under too.

Sasuke nodded before he too crawled into the bed, snuggling up next to the blond. Kakashi shut the light off and closed the door before he walked back out into the kitchen to join Itachi.

"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about Hatake-san?"

Itachi said while smirking to the older male.

"No need for the formalities _Itachi-kun_. Please just call me Kakashi."

The silver haired man countered back.

"Fine but I insist on you dropping the formalities on me too…_Kakashi_."

Kakashi let out a quiet sigh.

"Itachi…what are you going to do about Orochimaru?"

He finally came out with it. Itachi's eyes slowly bled into the sharingan.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Orochimaru anyway?"

Standing up so fast that it knocked over the chair he was sitting in and made the normally stoic Uchiha flinch slightly,

Kakashi whisper yelled,

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb with me Uchiha brat!"

He spat out.

"I assure you Kakashi, that I will be taking care of it."

Itachi tried to convince the older Nin.

"Itachi! He's going to frame you! You'll either be killed or exiled, and what about Sasuke? Hmm? You know Orochimaru will come after him when he's older just like he tried with you! You can't do that to him! He's just a kid!"

Angered, Itachi stood up as well.

"How do you think sending Naruto to sand is affecting him? And is that even fair to Naruto? He thinks your doing what's best for him, but you're really just doing what's best for yourself."

The silver haired nin thought about what the Uchiha had said before looking down and saying softly,

"Minato-sensei told me to take care of his son. I can't, so I'm sending him somewhere where he can be taken care of, and be taught the proper ways of the shinobi. Naruto is like…_no is_ my little brother and I'm doing this for him, whether you want to believe it or not. I know you care about him too, but he's my responsibility, not yours."

With that said, Kakashi left the kitchen to go into the living room and sit with his face in his hands. Itachi walked over to him.

"Sasuke is my responsibility, just as Naruto is yours. I know what I'm doing. My uncle Madara is in some organization that is going to take me in when 'it' happens. Sasuke will looked after many, "he paused before continuing, "He'll get stronger by this. I know he will. Just as you said about Naruto, I'm doing this for him, because he's my little brother."

Kakashi looked at the younger one before sighing exasperatedly once again.

"Take care Itachi, I'll send Sasuke-kun home after he says good bye to Naru."

"Hn."

With that the Uchiha prodigy left.

The next day

Sunlight shone into Naruto's room, spraying over the sleeping boys. Sasuke awoke first and stared down at his best friend.

'Oh yeah, Naru's leaving today. I don't know what I'm going to do with out him. I have to talk Kakashi-san out of sending him to sand.'

He thought desperately. He looked away from his best friend to stare out the window.

"Uhhg."

He heard his best friend moan out.

"Sasu? What are you doing here?"

Naruto spoke out as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched out like a cat.

Sasuke turned back to his friend and smiled.

"Kakashi-san invited me to sleep here for the night to…see you off today."

He looked down sadly. Tears swelled up in his eye. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his waist from the side.

"Huh? Naru…to?"

His shirt quickly felt wet signaling that Naruto was crying into it.

"I don't wanna leave…sniffle…but Nii-san…said I have too. I'm sorry Sasu! Please don't be sad."

'What…how can I not be sad when my best friend is leaving me…?'

"Naru, please don't cry. I won't be sad as long as you visit me all the time. Naru, look at me."

Naruto looked up at his raven-haired friend. He saw the look on his face and hugged him even tighter.

"Sasu…ke?"

"Naruto Uzamaki, you are and always will be my best friend. Don't forget that. No more tears okay? Go to Suna, make more friends, don't let me hold you back. Remember your dream to be hokage?"

Sasuke asked to fragile blond, who nodded in return.

"You can't expect to be hokage if you don't expand your talents. You'll learn great things in Suna. I promise."

Naruto smiled a faint smile.

"You shouldn't make so many promises, Sasuke. One of them is bound to be broken."

He looked down sadly, letting go of Sasuke. With one last tired and sad look, Naruto looked up to Sasuke and said,

"Well, I better get ready. You too 'Suke!"

He put on a smile that Sasuke knew all to well was fake. To make Naruto happy, he put on one too, still knowing that the blond was too distracted to notice its falseness. Naruto jumped of his bed and ran over to his dresser.

"Sasu, are you gonna have to borrow some of my clothes?"

Naruto asked his older friend. Sasuke looked up from the hole he was making in the comforter with his glare to look at him and put another smile on.

"Um sure. But nothing orange. It makes me look funny."

"Hai, hai, no orange."

The blond muttered back.

Once fully dressed the two went to get a nice, hearty breakfast.

If you can call instant ramen and cinnamon-sugar pop tarts that.

While waiting for Naruto's ramen to cook fully, Sasuke asked the question he had been dreading.

"When are you leaving for Sand?"

Naruto looked down as he carefully took the paper cover off the cup a noodle.

"I'm leaving around 5. The kazekage and his children are going to come and get me. I'll be staying with them."

Breaking his chopsticks in half, Naruto began to attempt to eat his ramen.

"Ehh, you know, I'm not even hungry anymore."

He said to his friend staring down sadly at his steaming cup of now unappetizing ramen.

"Naruto you not eating ramen is like the Kakashi not wearing his mask. Besides Naru-chan, you have to eat something or else…or else I'll have to stuff it down your throat. So, HAH!"

Sasuke said grinning as he bit into his pop tart thinking he had accomplished something awesome. He felt very proud until he heard a very girly like giggle from the blond.

Turning to glare at him playfully, he murmured,

"What are you laughing at Blondie?"

"Hehe, oh nothing. Just that was a very un Uchiha like thing you just did."

He giggled out.

"What would you know about being an Uchiha?"

He asked.

Naruto raised a delicate blond eyebrow.

"Sasuke, you're talking to me. The only kid ever to come over to your house, hang out with your mom, dad and brother _and _get them all to willingly be with me, for 2 years straight. Well except that time when we both got the chicken pox and Kashi wouldn't let me leave the house for 4 days."

He finished looking up at nothing quizzically.

"You remember all that, but you can't remember what you had for dinner last night?"

"HEY! I'm not that short minded. And I didn't have dinner last night because we fell asleep in the park. So, meh."

Naruto finished sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Do you wanna go practice kunai throwing with me at the training ground. Itachi said we both need some work."

Naruto smiled brightly. If there was one thing he loved as much as ramen, it was training.

"Of course! Here let me go get my kunai holster then we can go."

Naruto yelled enthusiastically. He quickly ran to his room and came back out no more than 40 seconds later trying to (and failing to) attach his holster to his left leg while walking.

"Naruto, stop, then put it on."

Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully at the raven before attaching the holster to his leg swiftly.

Running out the apartment and to the street, the boys slowed down to a walk on the sidewalk.

"Poor Uchiha kid, forced to hang out with the demon child. What a shame really."

1 old lady said to another while watching the pair walk down the street.

Sasuke had heard them and clenched his fist.

"I know, what a shame that the youngest Uchiha heir has to hang out with him. I heard that hokage is forcing him to."

That one Naruto had heard.

'Why do they say these things about me? I didn't do anything to them…why do the hate me so much?'

He thought sadly. Although he had learned to ignore the comments, they still stung more than a kunai cut.

"Ignore them Suke."

Naruto said to his shaking friend.

"I'm used to it."

Smiling brightly at his friend, Naruto turned back to eye the ground sadly.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it."

The Uchiha mumbled.

Soon they were at the Uchiha compound training ground. Sasuke and Naruto were both shocked to see Itachi there, expertly throwing kunai toward the targets. Not one of the 8 kunai he threw missed a target.

Itachi turned towards the awed boys and almost smiled, but refrained from doing so.

"Ohayo Sasuke, Naruto."

He monotonisly called out to them as they ran closer to him.

"Ohayo Itachi-kun"

Naruto smile brightly at him, his eyes shined innocently. Itachi's heart ached slightly at the boy before him.

'these villager should pay for what they put him through. He truly doesn't deserve it.'

"me 'n Naruto came here to practice our kunai throwing."

Sasuke excitedly told his brother.

"yeah, I want be as good as you Itachi-kun!"

Naruto yelled out.

"well show me how good you've gotten boys."

He replied, still no emotion, but the fact that he was going to kind of supervise their kunai training excited the boys greatly. It wasn't very often Itachi had the time any more. Being a 14 year old anbu captain could be such a drag sometime.(AN:hehe sounds like shika)

"Hai!"

the chimed together.

Naruto went first, he threw 3 kunai, all hit targets, but only 2 had made it in the center.

"very good Naruto-kun. Arch your wrist slightly to the left and all three should make it in the center.

Naruto nodded before repeating the action, making sure to includde what Itachi had told him to do. All 3 made it center.

"Yes!"

Naruto yelled out feeling accomplished.

"good job. Your turn little brother."

Sasuke sighed before pulling 3 kunai from his holster and throwing them in an almost careless way. All 3 had made it to the target and all 3 made it in the center.

"good job little brother. You two keep practicing. I have to leave now."

Itachi got up from his position under one of the many big trees in the training ground and left.

They practiced for 3 more hours, soon they could throw a kunai perfectly with ease.

Tired and sweaty the boys ran back to the Uchiha district.

Soon before the boys had time to fully grasp it, it was already 4:45.

10 minutes before they were supposed to meet Kakashi and the sand Nin at the village gates. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the roof of one of the many Uchiha district houses.

"I have to go now Suke. Come with me?"

Naruto asked the raven haired Uchiha.

"Sure…"

With that Naruto climbed up on the slightly bigger back and they were off. Soon they were at the gates and Naruto was asleep. Kakashi looked up from his ohh to familiar orange book.

"Ahh just on time. Um, is he asleep?"

He asked Sasuke while staring at his little brother with his only visible eye.

"Umm yeah. Here, I'll wake him up."

Setting the younger down on the grass, he shook Naruto awake.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Naruto mumbled softly.

Getting up and stretching, Naruto had time to process where they were and why they were there. He dropped his head down.

'I won't cry. I won't cry.'

He thought even though his eyes were betraying his thoughts and already were brimming with tears. Hearing a few swooshing sound, he knew they had company, so he hid behind Sasuke to analyze the new comers.

"Ahh, Kazekage-Sama, nice to make your aquiatance."

Kakashi said to the leader of the village he would have to send his brother to. Looking to the left of the kazekage, he saw 3 children.

The first and probably oldest, was a girl. She wore a simple kimono and her blond hair (not quiet as bright as Naruto's Kakashi noted) was held in 4 small ponytails.

The second child was a taller boy with brown hair wearing a brown and black onsomble and a hat on that had cat ears on it. (Slightly odd…X\)

The last child and most definitely the youngest, was a red headed boy wearing a brown outfit with a white and slightly dirty scarf like thing around his neck. He was clutching to a beat up bear just like Naruto used to do to his fox plushie. Well before its eye fell out and he had been mentally mortified. The red head had small, but still noticeable, black rings around his eyes and a tattoo or scar of the 'ai' symbol or the kanji for love on his forhead. It was barely noticable behind his long red bangs but you could still see it if you looked hard enough. The oddest thing about this child though, Kakashi had noticed, was his teal eyes. They were a nice tealish/ aquamarine color, but he held such sadness in them. A look that was all too familiar to the jounin.

It was the same look that Naruto tried to hide from the world.

That he hid behind a smile and his long bangs.

But the red head tried to hide it behind a scowl and a glare.

"Kakashi-nii-san!"

"Huh?"

The silver haired man looked down at his little brother that had just called his name.

"I've called you 3 times already nii-san. Are you alright?"

Naruto asked with a worried tone and a worried expression marred his face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

The kazekage took this time to speak.

"Anyways as I was saying, Hatake-san, this is my oldest, Temari." He pushed the blond girl forward and she bowed slightly.

"Greetings Hatake-san. I will make sure your brother is safe."

Stepping back, her father continued with his serious but proud tone,

"And this is my oldest son, Kankuro."

The brunette stepped forward and bowed like his sister had.

"Hello, I will make sure your brother is safe along side my sister."

With another bow to the jounin, he stepped back obediently, almost like he was on autopilot, and waited patiently for his father to continue.

"And this is Gaara."

The kazekage said with a slight grimace. No longer was the proud glow in his eyes like there had been when he introduced the 2 oldest.

"Hn. I'm just here cause kazekage Sama told me to come."

Came the quiet response from him.

'I wonder why Gaara-chan didn't call him father like the other 2.'

Naruto thought whilst studying Gaara.

"Well, nice to meet you all. This is my little brother, Naruto Uzamaki. Go on Naruto, say hi."

Shyly, Naruto stepped out from behind Sasuke and toward the kazegake.

"H-hi. N-nice to m-meet you K-kazekage-sama. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I would like to thank you ahead of time for letting me stay with you and your family in suna."

Naruto finished with a bow to the older nin, who was shocked to say the least. When he heard that he was letting the boy stay with him, he decided to learn more about him. He had found out about the boys outgoing personality and so he expected a rude, obnoxious, loud blond. Not this quiet, respectful, almost shy, innocent blond before him.

"You're most welcome Uzamaki-kun."

Looking back to Kakashi, the kazekage politely told him,

"We must be going soon, so I suggest saying goodbye. Not to sound rushed. I would just like to get started before nightfall."

Kakashi looked back to his tearful brother and his brother's friend who looked ready to break down.

"I'm going to miss you so much Sasuke…I..I….I…"

**GLOMP**

Naruto had tackled said Uchiha to the ground and was now crying into his shirt. Sasuke awkwardly hugged back.

"Naruto Uzamaki, stop embarrassing yourself in front of the Kazekage."

Kakashi demanded softly.

"H-hai, gomen Kazekage-sama."

Turning back to Sasuke, he gave his a more dignified hug. Nose buried in the blond locks, Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Don't forget the promises I've made. Hold them against me, and next time I see you, prove to me that you've become a better shinobi."

Pulling away, Naruto looked at the older boy confused.

"You act as if it's going to be a long time before we see each other 'Suke, but we'll see each other soon, right nii-san?"

Naruto looked up hopefully to his older brother, willing him to agree. His hope was shattered when he saw the dark look in his brothers eye (he only has one visible after all)

"R-right, Kashi-nii…?"

He repeated.

Awkward silence…

"I'm afraid not Naru-chan. You see Sasuke and you both are going to be very busy and there's not a lot of time for you both to travel so far just for a small visit. You'll see each other in 1-2 years tops, but no sooner than that. I'm sorry."

Kakashi finished looking down in pity for the 2 younger boys.

"But, Kakashi, that's unfair!"

Naruto yelled out, and Kakashi winced visibly because the boy hadn't called him Kashi or nii-san like he normally does.

They both momentarily forgot that there were other people there. All that mattered to him was that he wasn't going to see his best friend for 1-2 years.

'That's so unfair!'

Naruto thought angrily.

"I know, Naruto, I know, but it's just the way things are going to have to be. I'm sorry."

Kakashi replied trying to keep his brother calm. Bad things tended to happen when Naruto was really angry.

"What?! You're sorry! Well I'm sorry too, because I'm not leaving."

Said blond crossed his arms in a defiant way.

Sasuke eyes narrowed at Naruto before he spoke,

"Kazekage-sama, I hope you don't mind carrying Naruto."

Befuddled the kazekage turned to face the Uchiha.

"What do you…"

He never got to finish for now he understood what Sasuke meant.

Sasuke had gone up to a just as confused Naruto, and hugged him.

Naruto thought it was a simple hug so he allowed it, but he didn't expect Sasuke to hit him on the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. As Naruto's body fell limp in Sasuke's arms, Kakashi looked away sadly, knowing that someone had to do it, or the boy wouldn't move. He was just glad it wasn't him.

"Kankuro."

The kazekage called out.

Nodding, Kankuro stepped forward, gently took the boy from Sasuke's arms, and with the help from Temari, got him on his back.

"When he wakes up, can you tell him I'm sorry for me…?"

Sasuke asked Gaara in a quiet voice.

"Huh…?"

Gaara turned to face the stoic Uchiha.

"Please…I just don't want him thinking I did that to get rid of him. I do care for him and that's why I had to do it…"

Sasuke replied to the red head. Gaara nodded his head in response, a gesture of the okay.

"Arigato, Gaara-san. Gomennasi Kazekage-sama for the drama and delay we caused you. Thank you for taking Naruto with you."

He bowed deeply to the old nin then turned to leave silently wishing he didn't have to just leave his friend.

"Well, we must be off. Good bye Hatake-san. I will send you updates monthly of Naruto's progress."

With that, the kazekage (Does anyone know his real name? I can't remember it for the life of me.) and his children plus Naruto were off. Bounding through the thick wooded forest that konoha is famous for.

"Good bye and good luck, Naruto."

Kakashi whispered to the wind that was rustling his scarecrow hair. With one last longing look toward the forest, Kakashi turned, and poofed back to his apartment.

* * *

Yep thats it. next up--enter orochimaru, killing of the uchiha clan, Shukaku, kybuui, and the akastsuki.

ja-ne!

Please review!

i enjoy the critism.

:

* * *


	2. Ghost Of You

Me-squee! i added the second chappy!(does happy dance)

Naru-Congrats Lainey-chan!

Koisuke-are me and Kyusuke in this one?

Me-no sorry koi-kun, you're not gonna be in the next one either. but the one after that i promise!

Kyu-YOSH! i get to be in the story, i get to be in the story! (does victory dance)

Me-oh for all my like 5 readers -; if you don't know who Koisuke and Kyusuke are, read the little beginning part in the first chapter.

Sasu-Can we get onto the story now?

Me- :P fine sasu-meanie! do the disclaimer?

Sasu- /Sigh/ fine.

Disclaimer:Lainey does not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. nor does she own the song "Ghost Of You", My Chemical Romance does.She's making no money off of this and only own her plot and OC characters.

Me-Thank you Sasu-meanie. any ways, reviewers will be given virtual love and flames will be used to roast lil marshmellows that i put in RaRa-chans guard.

WARNINGS!-This chapter contains o.o.c-ness and a poorly written angst scene.

"TALKING!"

_'Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

_**'Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**_

'thinking'

/actions!/

* * *

'Uhg

'Uhg. Where am I? Let's see. Wind. Smells like trees. I'm on some ones back...'Suke?'

Then all the memories came back to him.

'Sasuke knocked me out, but why? Did he want me to leave?'

"Hey kid, you awake yet?"

A voice knocked him out of his thoughts. He saw Temari looking at him with a small smile upon her face.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I'm up. I can walk too if you want."

He replied back looking down at Kankuro.

"Ehh, sure kid. If you want I can still carry you. It's no biggie, you weigh like nothing."

Kankuro replied back to the blond while stopping. Getting off of him back, Naruto stretched and smiled brightly.

"Nah its fine. I feel bad making you carry me all the way. Plus I like walking."

With one last look at the blond, Temari nodded and told the boys,

"Come on. We need to catch up to father and Gaara."

Off they went catching up to the others.

Once again, Naruto was left to dwell on his thoughts.

'I wonder what Nii-san and Sasu are doing? Do they miss me?'

Shaking his head, Naruto decided not to dwell on these thoughts and ask his new aquatances questions about his new home.

"So how close are we to Suna?"

Kankuro looked at him,

"About 2 days," looking up to see through the thick trees he continued, "We should be stopping soon and setting up camp."

Nodding, Naruto ran up ahead to talk with the kazekage.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, the red headed boy, 'Gaara.' Naruto remembered, stopped abruptly in front of him.

"Kazekage, we should stop and set up camp."

His raspy voice called out to the older ninja. The kazekage (please someone tell me his name) stopped and turned around.

"I agree, Gaara. Kankuro, Temari, we're stopping here for the night," he turned from his position standing to face Naruto. "Good to see you're up. How are you feeling?"

He asked in a gentle voice. Truthfully, he was just scared to hurt the seemingly fragile boy.

'Betrayed, hurt, lost, terribly confused…. In need of ramen.'

"I'm fine sir, thanks for asking."

He gave the man his ever-famous fake smile he had worked on for the last 10 years.

"That's good. Well, you are going to have to share a tent with Gaara. Kankuro will share with me and Temari will have her own."

Everyone nodded in approval then set out to set up their respective tents. Naruto went over to where the other demon holder (not that Naruto knew that either of them held a demon) was and started helping him pitch the tent.

"He said he was sorry."

Naruto's head jerked up.

"Excuse me?"

Gaara sighed then turned towards the younger boy,

"I really don't like repeating myself."

He let out gruffly. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just have no idea who you're talking about."

"The raven hair boy with the duck butt hair do."

"Sasuke!"

Naruto yelled out in realization. Gaara rolled his teal eyes before continuing,

"Yeah, him. He said he was sorry."

By this time the tent had been pitched, Temari had made a fire and it was dark out.

"Oh, thank you for telling me Gaara-san."

Naruto replied in a quiet voice.

Gaara nodded before stalking off to the far side of the camp.

Later that night, after they had eaten dinner, washed up and got ready for bed, Naruto was once again having an inner turmoil.

'Sorry? He should be sorry, that-that-that teme! Grr. I'm so mad but excited. I finally get to go to suna! That'll be so cool. And there's something strange about Gaara. Not just him himself, but uhgg…. just...something.'

'_**He's just like you (just like you)' **_

The voice echoed in Naruto's head.

_'Huh, what are you doing in my head! I told you to get out!'_

'_**I'm the only person who has been with you since birth surely you know that by now Naruto-chan. I have been talking to you for a long time now.'**_

_'Stop talking to me! You're not real! Go away!'_

'_**But I'm very real Naruto-chan. I'm the only person who knows the real you.'**_

_'No! Shut up, you don't know me. Nii-san said to ignore you. You're not real, you're not real.'_

Soon it became a mantra. The voice inside his head scared him. As he chanted the phrase in his head, Naruto didn't realize that he had been shaking until he had heard Gaara's voice,

"Why are you shaking?"

Naruto almost immediately stopped all movement.

"I was shaking?"

He asked, more to himself than to Gaara. After a brief silence, it was cut by shockingly Gaara.

"You hear a voice in your head too huh?"

Naruto jerked his head up so fast it was painful and stared wide-eyed at the red head.

"How did..."

He started.

"I hear one too. His name is Shukaku; he told me that you have one too. I just wanted to confirm his suspicion."

Naruto inwardly gasped.

"So, um does this mean we're crazy?"

An innocent question.

"No, but," Gaara paused to look at Naruto in the eyes, "did you brother ever tell you that you were _special_? That there was something _unique_ about you. Something _different_?"

Naruto thought very carefully. He recalled some of the times, mostly right before he went to bed that Kakashi would tell him that he was 1 in a million. Unique. Different. Until now, Naruto always thought of them as compliments. Now he was not so sure. He wanted answers and Gaara was willing to give them.

He nodded his head slowly and Gaara took this a cue to continue.

"You hold one of the most powerful things in the whole world in you body."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"In…me?"

"A seal."

The younger made an o shape with his mouth before looking down.

"Do you know his name?"

"Ask him yourself. I know you can."

Naruto gulped audibly.

_'Mr. Person in my head?'_

'_**Yes kit?'**_

_'Who are you?'_

'_**I'm the 9 tailed fox demon, Kyuubi.'**_

"Kyu…ubi?"

The blonde tested the name.

"A fox demon?"

"Yes and the most powerful one ever."

Gaara stated blandly.

"Gaara-san, does this mean the konoha villagers were right…when they called me a monster?"

Another innocent question. A question that meant the world to Naruto. He had spent the last 10 years dealing with the harsh words and cold looks and never knowing why.

"No Naruto. You are not a monster."

The actual emotion in Gaara's voice shocked Naruto. Even thought he had been talking to the boy for the last couple of minutes, a feat no one but himself have accomplished, the raw emotion in his voice, the general concern for Naruto, even though he had only known him 1 day, was shocking.

"Then why? Why do they hate me Gaara? If I'm not a monster, then why? What did I do to them?"

Knowing that he would soon be in tears, he looked away. He didn't want his new friend to think he was weak even though he himself did. To his surprise, he felt the taller boy wrap his arms around him in an awkward way. He could tell that comforting someone is something Gaara didn't do very often.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"I…think…that if you're there with me, everything will be okay."

Gaara looked down to the younger boy and smile, barely, but still noticeable by his new blond friend.

**--4 days later--**

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

Today is my 2nd day in suna. I already miss Nii-san and Sasuke, but I made friends with the sand siblings. They're so nice. Temari-chan always makes me breakfast and is really nice to me. I noticed that she always seemed to smell like her soap. It was nice.

And Kankuro-kun is nice too. He's like a big brother. He's been helping me with my training. Apparently there's no academy in suna. You get assigned a sensei then they train you until they deem you fit to be a ninja.

Lastly there's Gaara. How do I go on and explain Gaara? Well, first off, I noticed his siblings are scared of him slightly. I think they know about Shukaku and are scared of it. I also noticed that he doesn't talk much /pouts/ much to my displeasure. Although he does talk to me a lot more than he does to anyone else. He and I have so much in common. Well, our past and the fact we hold rampaging demon inside of us. Gaara-san has been telling me more and more about being a demon holder.

I also talk to Kyuubi. He's not as scary as everyone makes him out to be. The stupid fox has the habit of calling me kit though. It's so annoying but I can deal. He's also helping me with training. When I'm asleep he teaches me. Little things since I'm only 10, but he said that when I get older, he'll teach me more advanced things.

This morning when I woke up, I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know if it was bad or good. I quickly got dressed. Temari insisted that I loose the orange attire, so she had me get new clothes. So I slipped on my black cargo pants and my red shirt with the kanji for kitsune in orange on the back.

I looked into the mirror that sat upon the dark wood dresser and attempted to tame my unruly hair, but alas, no avail. My spikes are abnormally spikey today.

I left my room and started down the long hallway. Along the walls were pictures of past Kages, and their families. I frowned when I noticed there were none of Gaara. Even from the top of the stairs, I could distinctly smell a ready cup-a-noodle.

"Temari." I smiled to myself. She really was too nice to me. Sure she can be a little scary at times, but hey, what woman isn't?

"Morning sunshine." I heard Temari's voice when I walked into the kitchen/ dining room. She had developed the habit of calling me sunshine due to my hair, which I don't understand, her hair is just as bright. Okay, so maybe not, but she didn't need to remind me.

"I made you some ramen, although I still think you should be eating something a little more healthy for you."

I smiled my brightest smile and started eating my ramen.

"When you're done, Naruto, come to the back yard. Baki is helping us do ninjutsu today and Gaara, Kankuro and I think you should come."

"Hai, Temari-senpai."

She smiled,

"No need for the senpai, Naruto."

Then left. I finished relatively quickly then went out to the back yard to meet with the sand siblings. I guess I might as well learn something while I'm here.

**BACK IN KONOHA (3 days before)**

**--With Sasuke--**

**--Authors POV--**

It has been 1 day since Naruto left, and everyone could tell how depressed the young Uchiha was without his kitsune friend. Sasuke was walking home from the academy late that day. It was getting dark, but more in between night and day. His favorite time. He loved the way the sky looked; purples, pinks, blues, yellows, and oranges strewn across the sky.

'Iruka-sensei sure was persistent about my extra training today. I wonder what all that was about.'

Sasuke thought as he starting running back to the compound.

(Warning--this gets really sad, and depressing, and poorly written in my taste, but yeah, you have been warned)

When he entered, he noticed the strange eerie feeling floating in the air.

'Why are all the lights out, its too early for everyone to be asleep.'

He thought whilst walking, searching for a light, for movement, for…something. Not paying attention, he walking into some liquid and it spilled over into his sandals. It was sticky, so he knew it wasn't a puddle of water, when he looked down, he saw the shining bright…

'Blood…!'

Panicking he looked around. That's when he saw them.

"Auntie, Uncle? No."

Their unmoving bodies in a pool of their own blood, mixed and together, like the 2 always had been.

The young Uchiha started to tremble and shake in terror. Then he bolted. Running through the compound streets, he saw familiar sights. They made his heart wrench and his stomach churn in discomfort.

When he finally made it to him own house, the moon was full in the cloudless sky, and he could clearly see the blood stains on the ground. He slowly walked into his house. Trembling, he pulled out a kunai from his side bag that he thought he dropped before, but now was glad he hadn't.

He kept it hidden in his long sleeve, then slowly entered the house. He could smell the coppery scent blood had through out the area. He stomach churned and he started shaking once more. He took deliberate steps toward his parent room and once there, stopped. Frozen. Outside their door, hand out stretched to open it but he couldn't.

'Come on Sasuke. Open it. They could be all right. Please Kami-sama, let them be all right.'

He grasped the handle and pushed the door open. The sight before him made him drop to his knees and tears to swell in his eyes.

"Mother…father."

He let out a choked sob. He didn't see the shadowed figure behind their corpses. Nor did he see the single tear run down their face. Shaking his head, Itachi stepped out of the shadow and into the moonlight where Sasuke could see him.

"Brother, /huff/ mother and fa…/sniffle/..father they…/sob/"

he tried inbetween gasps and choked sobs.

"I know. I killed them. All of them."

He lied through his teeth. Sasuke didn't know that, and Itachi planned on never letting him.

"why Nii-san?"

He pathetic voice and horrid stuck face made Itachi tempted to tell him the truth; instead he once again lied.

"To test my strength."

His voice calm on the outside, but on the inside he was just as torn up about their deaths as Sasuke.

"Wh-what?"

Sasuke inquired.

"You heard me foolish otouto. Now leave before I kill you too."

Another lie. Man Itachi was getting good at the whole lying thing. He knew he couldn't kill him.

He tried to side step Sasuke but the younger lunged at him from the side. Due to quick reflexes, Itachi sidestepped in time, but not before his arm was grazed with a slightly dull kunai.

'Dammit Sasuke.'

He thought. If he was gong to keep this charade up, he would need to hurt Sasuke. He didn't want to, but it was necessary.

He heard the broken sob from behind him and he activated his sharingan. He turned and looked at his brother, staring him in the eyes and Sasuke fell into a glazed sleep like state.

In Sasuke's mind, he could see their murders, all of them. He had watched them die. And he couldn't do anything about it. He never saw Itachi actually kill them, but he saw them die, and that sufficed enough for him.

"Good bye. Little brother…"

Was the last sentence he heard before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

(**A.n- okay, now it's not sad anymore. Ok well its still sad, just not like 'I murdered your family!' kinda way**.)

When Sasuke awoke the next morning the first thing he noticed was that he could smell Naruto. Like he was there, there with him. Taking a look at him surroundings, he recognized the place as Naruto's room.

'That's why it smells like him. Hmm.'

He was about to snuggle further into the pillow, when everything that happened yesterday flooded back in his mind and he started crying.

Kakashi could hear the loud sobs and it saddened him greatly that Sasuke had to go through the same thing he did before Naruto was in his charge.

He walked into the room quietly and sat down on the soft bed next to the Uchiha child.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

Sasuke turned to the silverette and tearfully said,

"He did it to test his strength Kakashi-san. Why would he do that… how could he do that to our family, my clan…?"

He stared down at his hand a wept.

"I wish Naru was here…"

He whispered through the tears. His wish slithered through the quiet air.

"Me too."

Kakashi added pulling the boy close to him and the boy cried into him jounin shirt.

"Me too…"

**--ELSE WHERE--**

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Itachi."

The mysterious figure gave him the cloak, ring, and hat in a bundle.

"Thank you, Uncle."

He whispered back.

* * *

TBC!

SUSPENCE!

okay not really

well i hoped you enjoyed it.

im sorry that i take so long to update, but every time i get down to it, i start spacing or get distracted then get nothing done, but since it is summer, i should be updating more since i have nothing better to do.

Ja-ne love-els!

Review pls?

i enjoy critism, it helps me write better

:)

lainey!


End file.
